Aloha
by K2hudberry
Summary: "Como os próprios havaianos gostam de dizer, palavras não são suficientes para traduzir todo o significado da palavra mágica "Aloha". Fic Monchele! Monwaii!


-Havaí, Lea?- Cory indagou distraído, enquanto a namorada fazia uma massagem nos ombros _deliciosamente _sardentos dele.

-Hum, sim. Eu adoro! É tão lindo lá!- Lea comentou alegre, pegando um pouco de óleo e passando nos ombros dele com mais determinação.

Cory ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, o que preocupou a atriz:

-Você não quer ir? Eu... acho que posso ligar pros meus pais...anh... eles tinham sugerido o Havaí também, mas...

-Não, Lea!- Cory virou-se para ela. Não estava em seus propósitos melar a viagem que ela e ele estavam planejando fazer com seus pais, não era isso.- Bem, é que você já foi lá com o Theo e eu pensei...

Ela tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos e o beijou rigidamente:

-Deixe de ser bobo. Eu vou _com você_, estou _com você_. Vamos construir nossas próprias lembranças lá!

{...}

Viajar no final do ano com os sogros não era nenhum sacrifício para Cory, ao contrário; ele adorava conversar com Marc, e Edith era também bastante divertida. Na companhia deles, ele podia constatar bem a quem a namorada tinha puxado o bom-humor e o jeito expansivo e franco.

Após passar uns dias de Natal nas baixas temperaturas canadenses, junto com a sua família, Cory se juntou aos Sarfati para o que prometia serem férias de ano novo bem divertidas.

- Eu não queria que você visse isso como se fosse só um passeio com a família da sua namorada, Cory.- segredou Marc, enquanto a filha e a mulher estavam num spa. – Nós somos uma família, todos, entendeu?

O ator sorriu, um pouco surpreso e lisonjeado com as palavras do pai de Lea.

-Aliás.- continuou Marc. – Se você quiser oficializar alguma coisa, tipo, só para mim e a mãe dela...

-QUÊ?! – Cory tossiu, aturdido.

-Ah, tipo... um noivado. – Marc explicou.

-Olá, meninos, o que fizeram? – eles ouviram Edith falar atrás deles, acompanhada por Lea.

Cory suspirou, aliviado.

{...}

O quarto de Lea e Cory tinha uma varanda com uma vista incrível, que dava para o mar que parecia encostar e fundir-se com o oceano.

Cory amou de cara o quarto e sentou-se numa confortável poltrona lá, tomando um coquetel que tinha pedido no serviço de quarto do hotel, enquanto Lea colocava seu biquiní para curtir a praia.

-Então, como estou? – ela perguntou, dando uma volta para que ele pudesse apreciar todos os seus atributos dentro daquele minúsculo e quase indecente de tão bonito traje de banho azul escuro.

- Linda, como sempre.- ele afirmou, puxando-o para seu colo.

Ela riu:

- Amor, olha para a forma como estou... não quero te deixar alerta com este frágil calção.

Ele riu também, mas ignorou o pedido da namorada. Posicionou Lea de forma que ela ficasse de frente para ele, as pernas de cada lado, o peito dela subindo e descendo pela surpresa e porque um fogo que vinha imediatamente das profundezas dela começava a arder e a deixá-la excitada. Ela simplesmente adorava quando ele agia assim, tão seguro e sexy:

- Cory... a praia... – ela ainda gemeu, porém, indefesa e impotente demais para escapar das habilidosas mãos dele.

Sem nenhuma capacidade de reação, Lea deixou-se levar pelo beijo arrebatador de Cory, a língua dele pedindo passagem para rodopiar junto com a sua, as mãos atrevidas apalpando seus seios sob a pequena proteção do sutiã do biquiní...

-LEA! CORY!- eles ouviram a voz de Edith ecoar na entrada do quarto, ambos afogueados, Cory puxando a blusa o máximo que podia para esconder sua notável ereção, Lea pulando do colo dele e ajeitando o biquiní, perguntando gaguejante:

- Mãe, como você entrou?

- Ah, a porta estava entreaberta... vocês estão prontos pra ir à praia?

-Ahn, sim, só um instantinho, mãe, já estamos indo.

{...}

Estender-se ao sol.

Sentir cada molécula do seu corpo ser irradiada, esquentada, deixar a mente vaguear relaxada enquanto o corpo era bronzeado.

- Amor, você passou o protetor?

- Sim, Lea.- Cory deitou-se ao lado dela, que lia um livro, um romance bastante interessante.

- Fator 50?

-Fator 50.

-Você é muito branquinho, não pode descuidar.

- Eu não me descuido!- Cory sorriu, sua cara aparecendo sobre as páginas do livro que ela estava lendo.

- Ah, não? Lembro-me bem de cabo de San Lucas. Gastei um vidro todo de hidratante nas suas costas e outras partes do corpo.

- Vai dizer que não gostou de como aquelas massagens terminaram?... – ele indagou voltando a deitar-se preguiçosamente ao lado dela.

Lea fechou os olhos, lembrando de como... bem... como era delicioso passar hidratante no corpo de seu namorado.

Às vezes, ela achava isso meio louco. _Seu _ namorado. Durante três anos, ele tinha sido o amigão, o irmão, seu colega de trabalho, par romântico, o Finn da sua Rachel, e tudo o que demonstrava afetividade e ligação entre eles, menos namorado. Mas, quando eles ficaram pela primeira vez, foi uma libertação: não era mais preciso mentir pros outros e para si próprios para justificarem aquelas borboletas no estômago, as mãos dadas, os flertes. Eles se amavam, e estarem juntos era tão óbvio e tão certo, que eles se perguntavam por que tinham passado três anos fugindo do inevitável.

- Eu te amo.- ela disse depois de minutos refletindo, desviando a atenção do livro e olhando pra ele.

- Eu também te amo.- ele respondeu de pronto, sorrindo com o canto do lábio, calmamente.

E a paz parecia palpável sob o céu e o mar do Havaí.

{...}

Ano Novo. Vida nova. Novos planos.

Mas, a única coisa que Lea não queria de diferente neste ano que viria e nos outros, de preferência, era ficar sem Cory.

Ele também pensava a mesma coisa. Assim como ela dissera que nem lembrava como era sua vida antes de ele ser seu namorado, ele também não conseguia lembrar da sua vida sem tê-la ao seu lado. E isso ele não queria mudar.

Depois de muitas fotos, algumas indo parar no twitter, felicitações, champanhe, abraços, beijos, eles ficaram à sós, tendo Marc e Edith ido caminhar sob as estrelas e a lua na beira da praia, enquanto o jovem casal pegou uma manta, algumas coisas para comer e beber e se deitou em um ponto mais calmo da praia, onde só de quando em quando eles ainda escutavam um rimbombar de fogos mais distante.

Lea deitou-se e encostou sua cabeça no peito de Cory, apenas o som da respiração de ambos ressoando, além das ondas mais ao longe.

- Seu pai me perguntou se eu te pediria em noivado nesta viagem.- Cory disse de repente, acariciando o cabelo dela.

-O que você respondeu?- ela perguntou, cautelosa.

- Eu não soube o que dizer. – ele suspirou.

Continuaram naquele silêncio, em que Cory se debateu com a possibilidade de Lea simplesmente levantar e esbravejar contra ele, ou algo do tipo, mas ela permaneceu ali, aconchegada a ele, calada, serena.

- Amor, você não vai dizer nada?- ele perguntou, por fim.

- Cory... eu não estava esperando um anel seu agora.- ela disse, ajeitando o corpo para encará-lo.- Na verdade, eu me sinto tão conectada a você que não me importo com estas formalidades. Quantas luas-de-mel nós já tivemos, huh? México, Canadá, Europa, Havaí, agora...

Ele passava as mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços:

- Mas é o sonho de toda mulher.

- E é meu sonho, com certeza. – ela sorriu. – Mas eu sei que, um dia, você vai passar em frente uma joalheria e terá vontade de entrar. Vai pedir um anel em especial, apreciá-lo e achá-lo parecido comigo. Vai organizar um jantar, ou um outro programa íntimo, e dizer que quer se casar e ter filhos, e que eu sou a pessoa certa para isso.

Os olhos do rapaz se encheram de lágrimas, e ele a trouxe lentamente para mais próximo de si, até beijá-la com delicadeza nos lábios, segurando o cabelo dela.

Lea deu passagem e suas línguas intensificaram os movimentos, lábios se deliciando, as respirações cada vez mais descompassadas, os pelos se eriçando. Uma vontade de se derreter ali nos braços dele fez a artista suspirar, Cory agora beijava seu pescoço, a clavícula, suas grandes mãos percorrendo seu corpo por baixo da blusa.

- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto por você. – ele sussurrou, rouco, fazendo Lea estremecer. – Eu quero te beijar inteira... quero impregnar você com meu amor.

- Eu sou toda sua.- ela disse, antes de Cory voltar a beijá-la com mais paixão ainda, tendo como testemunhas apenas as estrelas, a lua e o mar do Havaí naquele ótimo início de ano novo.

#K2: Monwaii, amados! Espero que curtam!


End file.
